Special Short Stories
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Sekuel dari Legend Comes True. Berisi cerita pendek tentang minor chara. first chapter, Heiji&Kazuha. Second chapter, Ai. Third chapter Kaito&Aoko. RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Dance

Yessy : Akhirnya aku selesai mengetik fanfic ini! Maaf ya kelamaan.. ini bisa dibilang sekuel dari fanfic aku terdahulu Legend Comes True...

Heiji : Bagus! Aku memang harus sama Kazuha!

Kaito : Cepatan ketik fanfic tentang aku dan Aoko ya!

Yessy : Sabar-sabar...oh ya terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview Legend Comes True ama Misunderstanding! Baiklah ayo kita mulai fanfic ini!

Balesan Review Legend Comes True :

Violet-Yukko : Aku tidak mungkin membuat Shinichi mati kan? Ini fanfic HeijixKazuha...KaitoxAoko akan menyusul...

Pii : Huft...untung gak ditabok...aku juga gak sabar membuatnya (Loh?)

Edogawafirli : Ya...hehehehe...karena inspirasi cerita ini dari situ...aku masukan saja scenenya.

Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan : Ah~ jangan manggil aku senpai..umurku masih 14 tahun...aku jadi malu (Maksud seneng)...hai! Ganbarimasu! (Bener gak tulisannya?)

Edogawa Luffy : Makasih...aku juga suka fic ini...

* * *

**Dance**

**Disclaimer : Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho **

**Pairing : Heiji and Kazuha**

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, banyak adegan dari komik, dan dapat menyebabkan penyakit ketawa sendiri.**

**Don't like don't read!**

Kazuha sedang termenung di depan jendela kamarnya. Ditangannya ia memegang surat undangan pernikahan. Dia tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba. Hari dimana sahabatnya, Mouri Ran akan menikah. Walaupun Kazuha senang sahabatnya akan menikah dengan pria idamannya, Kudo Shinichi, tapi dia juga sedih. Dia akan kehilangan sahabatnya yang selalu dia jaga selama ini. Tanpa terasa air mata Kazuha mengalir ke pipinya.

"Kazuha!" panggil Heiji sambil mengetuk pintu. "Aku masuk ya!" Heiji membuka pintu kamar Kazuha. "Kamu belum siap? Kita harus segera ke gereja kan?"

"Ya! Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Cepat keluar dari kamarku!" kata Kazuha sambil menyembunyikan air matanya. Tetapi terlambat, Heiji melihat sebutir air mata mengalir ke pipi Kazuha.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" kata Heiji seraya menghapus air mata Kazuha dengan jarinya.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya bahagia karena akhirnya Ran-chan bisa bahagia dengan Kudo-kun setelah dia lama menunggunya," jawab Kazuha asal.

"Aku juga bahagia. Kau lupa sahabatku juga menikah? Tapi kalau kita tidak segera bersiap, pernikahannya bisa mulai loh!" kata Heiji sebelum dia keluar dari kamar Kazuha supaya Kazuha bisa berganti baju. Tak lama kemudian, Kazuha sudah siap. Dia langsung menghampiri Heiji. "Maaf menunggu lama." kata Kazuha.

"Lama sekali kau..." Heiji baru memerhatikan Kazuha. "Kau terlihat cantik," katanya malu-malu.

"Terima kasih!" Mereka berdua bergegas menuju ke gereja, tempat dimana Shinichi dan Ran akan menikah. Sesampainya mereka disana, mereka langsung menuju ke ruang ganti sahabatnya masing-masing.

* * *

Kazuha berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti Ran. Sesampainya di depan ruang ganti Ran, dia menghela napas dulu. Setelah itu barulah ia mengetuk pintu. Tok..Tok.. Kazuha mengetuk pintu. "Silakan masuk!" terdengar suara Ran dari dalam.

Kazuha membuka pintunya. "Permisi." Dia terkejut melihat sahabatnya. Memang sahabatnya itu cantik, tapi sekarang dia sudah melebihi dari kata cantik. Ran mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan pita di belakang pinggangnya. Di rambutnya dikuncir sanggul yang angun dan wajahnya telah dirias sehingga membuatnya bertambah cantik. Wajahnya tampak penuh bahagia. "Kazuha-chan! Kamu datang!" kata Ran dengan gembira.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan pernikahan sahabatku sendiri kan? Ran kamu cantik sekali! Kudo-kun sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu!" kata Kazuha sambil tersenyum.

Perkataan Kazuha membuat wajah Ran bersemu merah. "Terima kasih. Aku merasa gugup. Bagaimana ini."

"Tenang saja. Semua akan berjalan lancar. Bayangkan beberapa menit lagi kamu akan menjadi Nyonya Kudo Shinichi," kata Kazuha berusaha menyemangati Ran.

"Ran! Sebentar lagi waktunya." Aoko datang memberitahu. "Kazuha-chan, ayo kita juga harus bersiap."

"Jangan gugup ya Ran. Semua pasti berjalan lancar!" kata Kazuha sebelum meninggalkan Ran.

* * *

Sementara itu, Heiji juga menuju ke ruang ganti sahabatnya. Sesampainya disana, dia langsung membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. "Hai Kudo!" serunya.

"Hattori! Jangan membuatku terkejut kenapa!" kata Shinichi.

"Jangan diambil hati Hattori." kata Kaito dibelakang Heiji. "Dia hanya gugup saja."

"Terima kasih banyak Kaito!" kata Shinichi dengan nada marah.

"Sama-sama. Itu gunanya sahabat kan? Ngomong-ngomong, Kudo kamu harus segera ke altar, kalau tidak Ran akan menikah dengan orang lain." Mereka bertiga langsung menuju altar, tempat Shinichi dan Ran akan mengucapkan janji setia mereka.

Heiji mencari Kazuha. Katanya dia telah berjanji menyediakan tempat duduk untuk Heiji. Dia akhirnya menemukan Kazuha dan duduk dikursi kosong disebelahnya, sementara Kaito duduk disebelah Aoko. Tak lama kemudian, Ran datang digandeng dengan ayahnya. Mereka berjalan menuju altar. Setelah Kogoro memberikan Ran ke Shinichi, terlihat wajah mereka berdua tampak bahagia sekali. "Aku bersedia." kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Shinichi dan Ran. Pendeta akhirnya menyatakan mereka berdua sebagai suami istri. Shinichi mencium Ran dan semua tamu pun bertepuk tangan.

Acara berlanjut ke acara resepsi. Shinichi dan Ran adalah yang pertama kali memeriahkan lantai dansa. Tamu yang lain pun juga ikut berdansa. Heiji juga tak mau kalah. Dia mengajak Kazuha berdansa. "Kazuha, maukah kamu berdansa denganku?" kata Heiji sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tentu saja, Kazuha menerima uluran tangan Heiji. Mereka berdua mulai berdansa. Semua orang yang melihat mereka pasti sudah mengira mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang serasi.

Sesuai tradisi, Ran dan Shinichi berdansa dengan yang lain. Ran berdansa dengan Heiji, sementara Shinichi berdansa dengan Kazuha. "Hattori-kun, kapan kamu akan mengatakannya ke Kazuha?" tanya Ran saat mereka berdansa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Walaupun sebenarnya Heij mengerti maksud Ran.

"Kamu suka sama Kazuha-chan kan. Kazuha-chan juga menyukaimu kau tahu? Jangan sampai kau membuatnya menunggu lama. Bisa-bisa nanti Kazuha-chan direbut oleh orang lain." kata Ran. Setelah itu Ran berdansa dengan Kaito,meninggalkan Heiji termenung dengan perkataan Ran.

Akhirnya Heiji memutuskan sudah saatnya dia mengatkan perasaannya kepada Kazuha. "Kazuha, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ajak Heiji. Kazuha mengangguk. Dia mengikuti Heiji sampai ke tepi sungai tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Kazuha apa kamu masih ingat tempat ini?"

Kazuha mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ini tempat pertama kali kita bertemu kan?"

"Benar. Sejak saat itu kita berteman baik. Ya...walaupun kadang-kadang kita sering bertengkar," kata Heiji. "Kau tahu? Saat aku pergi ke Akademi Ksatria, kamu selalu mengirim surat ke aku kan. Walaupun aku malu mengakuinya, tapi setelah membaca suratmu, aku menjadi semangat lagi. Tapi aku juga merasa kangen dan ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga! Aku juga merasa begitu. Haha..ternyata kita juga memiliki kesamaan ya!"

Wajah Heiji menjadi serius dan merona merah. "Kazuha..sebetulnya aku menyukaimu! Sudah sejak lama sekali aku menyukaimu."

"Heiji..." Kazuha tertegun. "Heiji...maaf aku tidak menyukaimu...tapi aku mencintaimu!"

Heiji menjadi gembira. "Benarkah?" Kazuha menggangguk. "Syukurlah." Kata Heiji sambil memeluk Kazuha. "Aku kira kamu akan menolakku."

"Aku tak menyangka kamu yang akan mengatakannya duluan. Mungkin yang Kuroba-kun bilang ada benarnya. Kita berdua memang saling menyukai," kata Kazuha. Heiji tidak membalas perkataan Kazuha, dia mencium Kazuha.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua kembali ke ruang pesta. Shinichi dan Ran bisa menebak apa yang terjadi setelah melihat mereka berdua kembali sambil berpegangan tangan. "Akhirnya kamu mengatakannya juga." kata Shinichi.

"Selamat untuk kalian!" ujar Ran. Kazuha dan Heiji hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian sahabatnya. Ini adalah permualaan indah untuk Kazuha dan Heiji.

The End

* * *

Yessy : Gimana? Maaf ya kalau gak bagus...

Heiji : Gak kok bagus! Walaupun di naskah awal aku gak mencium Kazuha, tapi aku suka!

Yessy : Terima kasih! Kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review!


	2. Chapter 2 : My Feeling

Yessy : Akhirnya Chapter 2 hadir! Maaf ya lama karena aku ini sudah kelas 9 dan ya...banyak persiapan untuk UN. Aku baru saja selesai UAS...

Shinichi : Gak ada yang nanya dan juga gak ada yang mau tahu tentang itu...cepat mulai chapternya!

Yessy : Gak sabaran amet sih! Well...ayo kita mulai chapternya! Enjoy!

Balasan Review :

Edogawafirli : Ya...chapter selanjutnya adalah KaitoxAoko...tenang saja...

Sha-chan anime lover : Maaf ya kependekan soalnya aku membuatnya waktu lagi sekolah, jadi agak terburu-buru takut ketahuan guru. Kalau mau jadi temen FB silakan add saja, alamat emailnya ada di profil. Jgn lupa kasih tahu namanya Sha-chan ya...

Hikari Hattori : Tenang saja aku sedang membuat fic Heiji-Kazuha yang agak panjangan...thanks

Pii : Yeiii...makasih sudah sudah membaca! ^_^

Violet-Yukko : Maaf ya kependekan...terima kasih...

Uzura Norayuki : Terima kasih atas perbaikannya!

* * *

**My Feeling**

**Disclaimer : ****Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho **

**Pairing : Ai and ...**

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, Aneh, dll**

**Don't like don't read!**

"Ai-kun, mau pergi kemana?" tanya Agasa, saat melihat Ai sedang mengenakan sepatunya. Ai hanya menjawab, "Aku mau ke rumah Yoshida-san. Untuk menyelesaikan kau-tahu-apa."

"Begitu...hati-hari di jalan ya!" Ai mengangguk. Saat perjalanan ke rumah Ayumi, dia melewati gereja. "_Sudah setahun rupanya._" dia berpikir sambil memandang gereja itu. Memang sudah setahun setelah kerajaan Black Organization dihancurkan oleh Shinichi dan kawan-kawannya. Setelah kerajaan BO itu hancur, semua kehidupan Ai telah kembali tenang. Walaupun kerajaan BO sudah hancur, sayangnya hati Ai juga ikut hancur. Karena setelah perang itu Shinichi dan Ran menikah. Walaupun Ai telah merelakan Shinichi, tapi tetap saja ada rasa sedih yang mendalam di hati Ai.

Ai menggeleng kepalanya. "_Tenang Haibara Ai! Jangan sampai kau menangis untuk kedua kalinya!" _batinnya. Dia pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Ayumi. Tak lama kemudian dia sampai di rumah Ayumi.

"Ai-chan! Selamat datang! Ayo masuk!" sambut Ayumi.

"Permisi." Ai memasuki rumah Ayumi. Mereka berdua langsung menuju ke kamar Ayumi dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, ibunya Ayumi datang dan membawakan cemilan untuk mereka. "Maaf merepotkan." kata Ai pada ibunya Ayumi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lalu, bagaimana dengan hasil rajutan kalian?" tanya ibunya Ayumi.

"Kami sudah hampir selesai bu. Mungkin besok kita bisa langsung menyerahkannya. Lagipula besok kan pestanya." jawab Ayumi. "Ibu jangan mengganggu kami ya." tambah Ayumi dengan nada bercanda.

"Baik-baik. Kalau begitu ibu mau pergi belanja dulu. Tolong jaga rumah ya."

"Ya!" kata Ai dan Ayumi serempak.

Setelah ibunya pergi, Ayumi memulai pembicaraan dengan Ai. "Ai-chan, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu memintaku mengajarimu merajut? Kenapa tidak membelinya saja di toko?"

Ai terdiam beberapa menit. Akhirnya dia berkata, "Eh...aku ingin memberi hasil kerjaan tanganku untuk mereka. Aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai kakak bagiku. Ya..walaupun kami hanya bertemu beberapa kali." Ayumi mengganguk. Dia tahu kalau Ai juga menyimpan perasaan untuk Conan, atau Shinichi seperti dia. Setelah satu tahun pernikahan Shinichi dengan Ran, seminggu yang lalu, mereka mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri Baby Shower karena kehamilan ratu Ran telah mencapai 7 bulan.

"Selesai!" seru Ayumi, setelah mereka berdua selesai merajut.

"Akhirnya. Kuharap mereka akan suka hadiahini." kata Ai.

"Mereka pasti akan suka! Ran-oneesan pasti akan senang menerima ini karena kita telah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Sekarang ayo kita bungkus." Ayumi mengambil kertas kado, pita, gunting, dan selotip. Mereka mulai membungkus hasil rajutan mereka.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." kata Ai, setelah mereka selesai membungkus hadiah mereka."

"Apa kamu tidak mau tinggal untuk makan siang? Ibu sedang menyiapkannya untukmu."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus pulang dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Hakase." ujar Ai.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu Ai-chan saja ya yang membawa kadonya." Ayumi menyerahkan kadonya ke Ai. "Hati-hati dijalan ya Ai-chan!"

* * *

"Aku pulang." seru Ai, ketika dia sampai di rumahnya.

"Selamat datang Ai-kun. Bagaimana rajutannya?" tanya Agasa.

Ai menjawab sambil memakai celemeknya, "Sudah jadi. Kami juga sudah membungkusnya. Aku akan membuatkan makan siang." Ai mulai memasak makan siang.

Agasa memandang Ai. Sebelumnya, dia pernah melihat Ai sedang menangis di malam hari, setelah mendapat surat undangan pernikahan Shinichi dan Ran. Agasa tak tega melihat Ai, yang dia sudah anggap sebagai anaknya menderita seperti itu lagi. Saat mendapat undangan minggu lalu, Agasa sempat khawatir Ai akan menanggis lagi. Untungnya kekhawatirannya dia tidak terjadi kenyataan. Sebetulnya dia cukup kagum dengan Ai yang begitu tegar.

"Hakase. Makan siangnya sudah jadi!" seru Ai, membuyarkan lamunannya Agasa. "Baik! Aku akan segera ke ruang makan." balas Agasa.

* * *

Malamnya, Ai tidak bisa tidur. Dia mengengam hadiahnya. Dia tahu Shinichi sekarang sudah memiliki Ran. Tetapi sakit tetap saja hatinya masih sakit memikirkan itu. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dari matanya. "_Bodoh! Kenapa aku menangis._" Tetap saja, airmatanya mengalir. Seolah-olah, airmatanya itu tidak mau mengikuti kehendak Ai. Akhirnya Ai pun teridur karena terlalu lelah setelah menanggis.

* * *

Esoknya, Agasa, Ai, Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko pergi bersama ke istana Kudo yang baru. Sesampainya mereka disana, mereka langsung terkagum-kagum dengan istana Shinichi yang baru. "Ingat. Disini kalian harus menjaga sikap, mengerti?" kata Agasa sebelum mereka memasuki istana.

"Ya!" seru Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko.

Acara berlangsung lumayan meriah. Banyak juga yang hadir dalam acara itu. Ai masih mengenggam hadiahnya. Dia tidak berani memberikan hadiah itu ke Ran. "Apa yang kamu lakukan Ai-chan? Kenapa kadonya belum diberikan?" tanya Ayumi. "Kalau mau, aku bisa menemanimu memberikan hadiah itu."

"Terima kasih. Tapi... aku ingin memberikannya sendiri." Ai menolak tawaran Ayumi. Ai mulai mendekati Ran. "Eh...Ran-san. Ini hadiah dariku." Ai menyerahkan hadiahnya ke Ran yang tentu saja langsung diterima Ran dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih Ai-chan. Bolehkah aku membukanya sekarang?" Ai mengangguk. Ran membuka hadiahnya. Ternyata isinya adalah kaus kaki dan sarung tangan bayi hasil rajutan Ai dan Ayumi. "Wah...ini sangat bagus. Terima kasih. Kamu sungguh terampil bisa membuat kaus kaki dan sarung tangan seperti ini." puji Ran.

"Aku membuatnya dengan bantuan Yoshida-san. Jadi...berterima kasih padanya juga. Sudah ya. Aku harus memastikan Hakase makan makanan yang rendah kalori." kata Ai sebelum dia pergi menjauh. Akhirnya dia menemukan Agasa sedang berbicara dengan Shinichi. Ai menunggu sampai mereka berhenti berbicara, karena dia belum siap bertemu dengan Shinichi. Tak lama kemudian, Shinichi berhenti berbicara dengan Agasa dan menyapa Ai, yang mulai mendekati mereka. "Hai, Haibara. Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku biasa saja. Hakase, aku sedikit pusing bisa kita pulang sekarang?" kata Ai dengan dinginnya.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Kalau mau kamu bisa menggunakan salah satu kamar disini." saran Shinichi.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Ayolah Hakase!" Agasa mengerti. Dia pamit ke Shinichi dan mengajak Genta dan yang lainnya pulang.

Saat sampai di rumah, Agasa berbicara kepada Ai. "Ai-kun. Apa kamu benar-benar sakit? Sepertinya tadi pagi kamu sehat-sehat saja. Ada apa?"

Ai hanya memandang Agasa. Dia masih ragu untuk memberitahu Agasa tentang perasaannya. "Baiklah Hakase. Aku memang tidak pusing, tetapi aku... merasa sakit bila terus berada disana. Karena..karena setiap kali aku melihat Kudo-kun dan Ran-san bersama, aku merasa hatiku sakit. Padahal aku sudah tahu, mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Tetapi..tetapi kenapa setiap kali aku melihat mereka hatiku menjadi sakit? Aku tak mengerti Hakase..." tanpa sadar airmata Ai mengalir.

Agasa memeluk Ai. "Ai-kun. Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Tetapi kalau kamu tidak mengeluarkan airmatamu sekarang, selamanya kamu tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Sekarang jika kamu ingin menangis, menangislah sepuas kamu. Sehingga nanti kamu bisa bertemu mereka dengan senyuman." Ai langsung menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukannya Agasa. Bagi Ai, Agasa sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, Ai tertidur karena kebanyakan menangis. Agasa membawa Ai ke kamar Ai dan meletaknya di tempat tidurnya.

* * *

**2 bulan kemudian**

"Ai-kun. Bisakah kamu membawakan penemuan terbaruku ke Shinichi? Aku harus yang lainnya ke Yusaku dan Kogoro. Karena itu mungkin hari ini aku tidak akan sempat memberikannya ke Shinichi." kata Agasa.

"Baiklah." Ai mengambil penemuan baru Agasa dan membawakannya ke istana Shinichi. Sesampainya di istana, Ai mencari-cari Shinichi karena dia tidak menemukannya di ruang singgasana. Dia menemukan Shinichi sedang tertunduk di depan kamarnya. "Kudo-kun? Ada apa? Kenapa kamu disini? Dimana Ran-san?" tanya Ai berturut-turut.

Shinichi menjawab dengan suara yang parau, "Ran..dia sedang di dalam. Dia...sedang melakukan persalinan dibantu oleh para bidan. Aku khawatir. Mereka sudah didalam selama 1 jam."

Ai menatap Shinchi, yang sudah berantakan karena terlalu khawatir menunggu Ran. "Kuatkan dirimu Kudo-kun! Kamu adalah seorang raja dan sebentar lagi kamu akan menjadi ayah! Kamu tidak boleh seperti ini! Ran-san sekarang sedang berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melahirkan anakmu! Kamu tidak boleh seperti ini!" seru Ai.

Ucapan Ai membuat Shinichi membuka matanya. Dia memandang Ai dengan kagum. "Terima kasih Haibara. Kamu memang sahabatku. Kau benar aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Sekarang aku sudah tenang. Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Aku hanya mengantarkan penemuan terbatu Hakase. Lalu, sama-sama. Aku...tidak mau melihat orang yang aku sukai terpuruk seperti itu hanya karena khawatir menunggu istrinya selesai melahirkan." kata Ai tanpa melihat Shinichi karena dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa? Tunggu...kamu...kamu menyukaiku?" tanya Shinichi. Ai menggangguk. Shinichi mengelus kepala Ai. "Terima kasih. Tetapi maaf, aku hanya menganggapmu seperti sahabatku sendiri."

"Tidak apa aku mengerti kok. Sekarang ayo kita berdoa supaya Ran-san dan anakmu bisa selamat."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam kamar. Seorang bidan keluar dari kamar dan berkata, "Selamat. Sekarang anda sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Anak laki-laki anda terlahir dengan selamat."

"Benarkah terima kasih!" seru Shinichi. Dia langsung memasuki kamar. Ai tetap tinggal di luar. Dia merasa tidak pantas untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. "Apa yang kamu lakukan Haibara? Ayo masuk!" kata Shinichi.

"Tapi..." Ai ingin menolak. Tapi Shinichi menarik Ai memasuki kamar. Ai dapat melihat Ran sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Shinichi menghampiri Ran. Mereka berdua tampak sangat bahagia. Ai mau keluar dari kamar saat Ran berkata, "Ai-chan. Kemarilah. Kamu harus melihat bayi ini."

Ai mendekati Ran. Bayi yang ada dalam pelukan Ran tersenyum ketika melihat Ai. Dia sangat persis dengan Shinichi. Dari wajahnya, rambutnya hanya saja, matanya tidak biru seperti Shinichi melainkan ungu seperti Ran.* "Siapa namanya?" tanya Ai.

"Bagaimana kalau Ai-chan saja yang memberi nama?" saran Ran, "Tidak apa kan, Shinichi?"

"Tidak apa. Aku malah senang Haibara bisa memberi nama anak kita." jawab Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu karena dia mirip dengan Kudo-kun...Conan. Bagaimana?" kata Ai.

"Conan ya? Nama yang bagus. Terima kasih Ai-chan." kata Ran. Ai hanya mengangguk. Dia memandang Conan yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukan Ran. Conan...Mulai sekarang Ai berjanji akan melindunginya. Dia akan menjadi orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidup Kudo Conan.

The End

* * *

*Kalau aku melihat dianime baru-baru ini, matanya Ran warna ungu.

Yessy : Baiklah! Sekarang tinggal fic tentang HeijixAoko!

Kaito : Berjuanglah! Aku akan mendukungmu!

Yessy : Terima kasih! Kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review!


	3. Chapter 3 : Special Present

**Special Present **

**Disclaimer : Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho **

**Pairing : Kaito and Aoko  
**

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, banyak adegan dari komik, dan dapat menyebabkan penyakit ketawa sendiri.**

**Don't like don't read!**

Kaito sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya dikamarnya. Tiba-tiba dia dibangunkan oleh "bisikan" Aoko. Sebelum dia mengambil napas terlebih dahulu. Baru dia berkata, "KAITO! Bangun! Sekarang sudah siang!"

Alhasil, Kaito pun terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan Aoko!" balasnya.

"Aku kan hanya membangunkanmu. Karena kata ibumu kamu belum sarapan, jadi aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Ini." Aoko meletak nampan sarapan Kaito di atas meja. Tanpa basa-basi, Kaito langsung melahap habis sarapannya itu. Dalam hitungan detik sarapannya telah habis. "Terima kasih Aoko." kata Kaito setelah selesai makan.

"Sama-sama." kata Aoko sambil tersenyum, "Karena kamu sudah menghabis sarapan yang aku buat. Kamu harus menemani aku berbelanja!"

"Haah? Kenapa?" seru Kaito malas.

"Kita kan harus membeli kado untuk Conan. Dua hari lagi dia akan berulang tahun yang pertama kan? Jangan bilang kamu sudah lupa! Sekarang cepat ganti baju." Aoko keluar dari kamar Kaito sambil membawa kembali sisa sarapannya Kaito. Mau tak mau, Kaito mengganti bajunya. Tak lama kemudian, dia menghampiri Aoko yang menunggu di depan kamarnya. Setelah itu mereka berdua pun pergi untuk membeli kado untuk Conan.

* * *

Aoko dan Kaito telah sampai di sebuah Fancy Shop. Aoko sibuk mencari kado yang tepat untuk Conan sementara Kaito hanya memerhatikan Aoko. "Sudahlah Aoko, ayo kita belikan saja dia buku cerita." ujar Kaito setelah setengah jam lamanya dia menunggu.

"Tapi Kazuha-chan bilang dia sudah membelikan buku cerita untuk Conan. Bagaimana kalau ini?" Aoko menunjuk sebuah Snowdome.

"Jangan kalau nanti pecah, bisa-bisa dia terkena serpihan kacanya."

"Kalau kaleidoskop ini?" tanya Aoko.

Kaito meneliti kaleidoskop itu sebentar. "Mungkin bisa"

"Baiklah ini saja! Kaito tolong bayar ini ya."

"Kenapa aku?" protes Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang membayar tapi nanti aku akan meminta koki untuk memasakan masakan ikan untukmu." kata Aoko.

"I..ikan?" kata Kaito ketakutan, "Baiklah aku yang bayar." Kaito menuju ke kasir untuk membayar kaleidoskop itu. Setelah itu, mereka berdua keluar dari Fancy Shop. Aoko mengajak Kaito untuk berbelanja sebentar. Sebelum mereka kembali ke istana, Aoko sempat melihat sebentar sebuah kalung di etalase toko. "Kenapa kamu tidak membelinya?" tanya Kaito.

Aoko menggeleng, "Aku harus berhemat. Ayo kita pulang."

* * *

Malamnya, Kaito tidak begitu bisa tertidur. Dia dikeluar dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Saat dia melewati kamar ibunya, dia mendapati ibunya tidak ada disana. Ternyata ibunya masih ada di perpustakaan. Dia tertidur saat mengerjakan urusan kerajaan. Kaito tak tega melihat ibunya kesulitan seperti itu. Kaito mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti ibunya. "Maafkan aku bu. Aku pasti akan membuat kerajaan ini menjadi kerajaan yang hebat."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaito dan Aoko pergi ke istana Shinichi bersama-sama. disana diadakan pesta ulang tahun pertama Kudo Conan. Kaito mungkin tidak mau ikut kalau bukan karena ini adalah ulang tahun anak sahabatnya. "Otanjoubi Omedetou Conan-kun!" kata Aoko saat dia sampai disana.

"Terima kasih." kata Ran yang sedang menggendong Conan. "Ayo, Conan bilang terima kasih pada bibi Aoko."

"Ma..acih.." kata Conan. Ran dan Aoko tertawa melihat Conan yang berusaha mengucapkan kata "terima kasih".

"Ran!" panggil Shinichi, "pestanya tidak akan bisa dimulai kalau yang sedang berulang tahun tidak hadir kan?" Ran menurunkan Conan dari gendongannya. Conan langsung berlari-lari kecil kearah Shinichi. "Pa..pa.." katanya sambil memeluk kaki Shinichi.

"Ayo jagoan, saatnya pesta dimulai." Shinichi menggendong Conan.

"Hee...Jagoan ya? Kudo, tak disangka kamu bisa menjadi ayah yang baik ya?" sindir Kaito.

Shinichi membalas sindiran Kaito, "Paling tidak aku tak seperti seseorang yang punya kebiasaan melihat celana dalam pacarnya sendiri." bisik Shinichi ke Kaito.

Muka Kaito memerah. "Aoko bukan pacarku! Lagipula sekarang aku tidak pernah melakukan itu lagi." Shinichi menghiraukan Kaito dan menuju ke ruang pesta.

Tak lama kemudian, pesta dimulai. Pertama, Conan meniupkan lilinnya dibantu oleh Ran dan Shinichi. Lalu, pesta berlanjut ke acara makan-makan. Kaito mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya. Dia memerhatikan Conan yang sedang bermain dengan Ai, ketika Heiji menyapanya. "Kuroba! Lama tak jumpa!"

"Hattori! Benar juga. Kemana saja kamu? Aku tidak mendengar kabar darimu setelah kamu dan Kazuha menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Ya...aku kan sibuk. Untuk menghadiri pesta ini saja sudah sulit. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kamu dan Aoko?" tanya Heiji.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku dan Aoko?"

Shinichi tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Heiji. "Benar juga kata Hattori. Diantara kita bertiga, cuma kamu yang belum menikah. Aku saja sudah mempunyai anak. Kapan kamu akan melamar Aoko?"

Tanpa sadar, Kaito mengenggam hadiah yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Aoko dalam kantongnya. "Aku sudah punya rencana, tapi aku belum mempunyai waktu yang tepat."

"Kalau masalah waktu yang tepat, aku tahu sesuatu yang pas untukmu. Bagaimana kalau..." Shinichi membisikan sesuatu ke Kaito. Setelah mendengarkan itu, Kaito mengangguk, "Itu ide yang bagus! Terima kasih Kudo!"

* * *

Aoko sedang bermain dengan Conan saat Ran memanggilnya, "Aoko-chan! Kamu bisa ke taman belakang? Ada seseorang yang menunggumu."

"Siapa yang menungguku?" tanya Aoko.

"Entahlah. Shinichi hanya bilang padaku kalau seseorang sedang menunggumu di taman belakang." jawab Ran.

Tanpa basa-basi, Aoko langsung menuju ke taman belakang. Dia penasaran, siapakah orang yang sedang menunggunya itu. Saat tiba di taman belakang, dia tidak menemukan seorang pun. Saat Aoko melihat sekeliling, dia melihat mentari senja terbenam dengan indahnya. "Indah bukan?" kata seseorang dibelakang Aoko.

Aoko membalikan badan dan melihat siapa yang menunggunya, "Kaito! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Jangan-jangan orang yang menungguku itu...kamu?"

"Benar. Aku menunggumu karena ingin memperlihatkan mentari senja ini yang indah ini." kata Kaito.

"Benar-benar indah!" seru Aoko.

"Aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih indah. Tutuplah matamu sebentar." Aoko menutup matanya. Tak lama kemudian Kaito berkata, "Sekarang kamu boleh membuka matamu."

Aoko membuka matanya. Didepannya Kaito memegang sebuah cermin. Saat Aoko melihat dirinya dicermin, dia menyadari bahwa Kaito baru saja mengenakannya sebuah kalung. "Ini kan..."

"Kalung yang waktu itu ingin kau beli. Aku pikir kalau aku membelikannya untukmu kamu akan senang." jelas Kaito.

"Apa hanya karena itu kamu membelikanku kalung?"

"Bukan...karena aku..aku mencintaimu Aoko. Sudah sejak lama aku mencintaimu. Maukah kamu menjadi ratuku?" Kaito berlutut didepan Aoko sambil menyerahkan sebuah cincin kepada Aoko.

"Kaito..." Aoko tersentuh dengan perkataan Kaito. "Tentu saja! aku akan sangat bahagia bisa menjadi ratumu." Kaito mengenakan cincin ke jari Aoko. Kelak kerajaan Kuroba akan mendapat seorang ratu yang baru. Benar, Aoko akan mendampingi Kaito memimpin kerajaan Kuroba.

The End

* * *

Yessy : Akhirnya selesai! Dengan ini cerita Legend Comes True telah benar-benar selesai! (tepuk tangan)

Kaito : Akhirnya! Aku suka endinginya...karena aku sama Aoko!

Heiji : Aku juga! Aku juga! Syukurlah aku bisa sama Kazuha.

Shinichi : Sama! Akhirnya aku bisa sama Ran! Bahkan sampai punya anak!

Yessy : Syukurlah semuanya senang!...aku terharu...Bagaimana menurut pendapat readers? Bagus? Jelek? Aneh? Silakan ketik pendapat kalian di kotak review!


End file.
